<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfamiliar Territory by happylilthought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813435">Unfamiliar Territory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought'>happylilthought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chalex Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Chalex Week 2020, ChalexWeek2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, bottom!Charlie, chalex - Freeform, top!Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Alex start exploring their sexual fantasies and interests in college. </p>
<p>
  <b>Day 4 of Chalex Week 2020: College</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George &amp; Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chalex Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chalex Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfamiliar Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[A/N: Charlie’s 20 and Alex is 21 in this fic. I really wanted to explore some more healthy sexual exploration with Chalex! As always, consent and communication are my top priorities, and I will always do my best to reinforce them in smut. I wanted to try something a little different this time, and have Alex on top. I mentioned this before, but I can see Chalex switching roles once they’re more comfortable with sex, so in this fic, they’ve had sex for a while now, and have started learning their likes and dislikes. Just to establish that background for you.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I write this as a pansexual cis-female so there may be some mistakes, so please let me know if I’ve messed anything up so I can be aware in future smut writing!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie had been the first to suggest breaking out of their comfort zones and involving more sexual acts into their relationship. Early into their friendship, he became aware of Alex’s boundaries, and accepted the reality that their relationship may move slower than he may have liked, but Charlie enjoyed Alex’s company, and wanted to show his support in any way he could. As their friendship evolved romantically, Charlie tried his best to balance his role as a protector against his excitement to have his feelings returned, even if they’d been initially pushed away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been hard for him when Alex left months after their relationship started to progress. Of course Charlie knew that was the reality of starting to date a senior, but it didn’t make the pain dissipate. At first he hid his fears and anxieties behind optimism, confidence, and distraction. If they didn’t focus on the fact Alex would be hours away, it would hurt less. If he busied himself with football, and his own college applications he could forget that Alex had cancelled their last call, and the worry that maybe he was being forgotten. If he told everyone that they were fine and the distance wasn’t that bad, he could ignore the slashes it was taking on their patience and stability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few months, Charlie had a breakdown and Alex came rushing to his aid. He’d listened to his boyfriend dissociate and crumble on the phone, and packed up a bag and drove through the night to Charlie’s house. They spent the entire weekend together, confessing the secrets and fears they’d bottled up, and collaborated on some solutions. Initially Alex has been surprised to see Charlie in such a vulnerable state. Usually the roles were reversed. Maybe that’s why Alex was so determined to fight for Charlie and ensure that he knew how valuable he was. Alex prioritized their relationship, and did his best to check in with Charlie daily, and make sure he was honestly admitting his feelings instead of withholding them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s confidence returned near the end of the school year. He’d been accepted by four colleges, all including scholarships. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to play football for the rest of his life, but he knew how lucky he was, so he didn’t want it to go to waste. He chose a school close enough to both Alex and his dad. Alex stressed the importance that Charlie needed to make the best decision for himself, and not pick a school based on their relationship. Charlie had brought his dad on his college tours, and watched the pride in his father’s face as Charlie started listing off the opportunities they’d all offer him. Seeing the options available to him, and the beginning of his future had eased some of his anxiety, and made him more excited for where his life would take him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once college started, Charlie understood why things had been difficult in Alex’s first year. It was such a drastic change, and brought a whole new definition of ‘exhaustion’. Charlie realized that he owed apologies to his boyfriend, his father, his friends, and himself for some of the emotions he’d harboured his senior year. Being on a scholarship, he still felt the need to uphold his reliability and responsibilities. Alex had suggested he explore on-campus therapy, and Charlie decided to take the advice, and ended up benefiting greatly. He didn’t think he had many problems in comparison to the trauma their friends had endured during high school, but his therapist shone a light on some of the self-destructive behaviour Charlie had developed, and encouraged healthy ways for Charlie to release his emotions in a better way and learn to forgive himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out that Charlie harboured guilt of his own that he’d not fully faced head-on. His journey to self-forgiveness was still a battle, but he could see the progress. Alex had been incredibly patient with him, and delicately encouraged his growth. Charlie thought he was a sensitive soul, but as the process continued, he realized how much he’d withheld his emotions, not letting himself fall apart because someone else was always more important. How could he let himself break down when someone needed him to be strong?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessica Davis’ speeches on toxic masculinity began to bring new meanings to his life in college, and since she had joined Alex at Berkeley, Charlie made an effort to reconnect with her, and listen to her advice. She became less intimidating the more he got to know and respect her. He could see why Alex and Justin had both fallen for her. She was such a brave and strong soul, wise beyond her years. Her compassion was something you earned, and Charlie was confident that he’d done that in the last two years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair of them advanced in self-discovery, self-love, and self-expression as they continued their college years. Those traits also trickled into the physical aspects of their relationship. The more they learned about each other, the more they learned about themselves, and their sexual likes and dislikes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d fooled around in Alex’s first year, and started the conversation about Alex’s hindrance towards having sex. Once the conversation started it was easier to continue it, and Charlie’s respect for his boyfriend only increased. Alex had been the one to suggest their first time, promising that he was ready and hadn’t felt pressured into it. They’d taken things slow again afterwards, not wanting to tarnish the memory or their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few months later they started regularly incorporating sexual acts into their relationship. Charlie had marginally relaxed his protective role, trusting Alex’s judgment and letting him test out a more dominant role. It had been unfamiliar but both of them started enjoying Alex taking more control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie had once admitted the impact it had on his ability to sleep, and earned a surprise weeknight visit which scarred his roommate for the remainder of the month. The awkward ‘just put a sock on the door’ conversation followed, and Charlie, of course, made apology cookies in the floor’s shared kitchen, which were proudly accepted by both his roommate and his entire floor who requested monthly cookie deliveries. Alex urged him to accept a delivery profit, which had initially been rejected, but as the requests increased, Charlie agreed to the extra cash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had invited Charlie to spend the weekend at Berkeley, and he’d jumped at the chance for the familiar change of scenery. However, what Alex didn’t know was that Charlie had some ideas of his own for the weekend. He had to wait for his roommate to leave for class before he could pass the few extra items in his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s phone dinged with the new message and he cursed himself for not turning it on silent. He fished in his bag and turned off the volume, avoiding the annoyed eyes of his classmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1 New Message<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Charles Hayden Brixton St. George: ‘I have a surprise for you’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex typed a reply, glancing at the clock. He still had another hour left in his psychology class before he was done for the weekend, but it was already 8:00 p.m. and evening classes always made him lose focus. He’d already made the mental note not to choose them next semester. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘New cookie recipe?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He teased, pocketing his phone in his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t expect the instant reply, so Alex decided he’d just keep his phone under his textbook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wrong answer. You only have two more guesses.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Or what?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘😈 You’ll have to find out.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be a long hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie had left Alex in limbo as he drove the hour to Berkeley. He knew Alex would be finishing up his psych class so he decided to meet him at the house. Alex had moved off-campus with his first year roommate the summer before they started their second year, and he’d copied his key so that Charlie could come over whenever he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Charlie entered the living room, toeing off his shoes. Most of the lights were off, but he wasn’t a fan of being crept up on, so Charlie wanted to ensure he was alone in the house. Alex’s roommate always took public transit, so the empty driveway was never a giveaway. He’d blamed the senior camping trip for his fear of being jumped.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t receive an answer, so Charlie made his way through the kitchen towards Alex’s room. He unlocked the door, and set his bag down on Alex’s desk. It was 9:13 p.m., so Alex was bound to be home soon. Charlie decided to set his plan in motion and started stripping his clothes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had sent another two guesses without receiving any replies. They’d been left unread, so he figured Charlie had been driving. Usually Charlie left him a message, so he decided to text just to be sure everything was fine as his class let out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Did you get here safe?’ </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex packed up his laptop, and books and slid out the door, making his way to the campus parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone lit up with Charlie’s reply, and Alex switched his volume back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1 New Message<br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Charles Hayden Brixton St. George: Sent a photo </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex opened the message and almost dropped his phone on the pavement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was naked on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex saved the photo to his phone before finding his car in the lot and turning on ignition. His boyfriend was such a tease and boy was he going to do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie grinned as he heard Alex pull up in the driveway. The anticipation was one of his favourite parts of foreplay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed, and locked and Charlie squirmed in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a tease.” Alex yelled as he left his belongings in the front entryway knowing full well that Charlie could hear him. He walked through the kitchen and leant in the open doorway surveying the now live image of the one he’d just seen on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Charlie grinned, his left hand already stroking his dick as Alex entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Alex smirked, shrugging off his jacket and kicking his shoes off. “Quite the entrance you made.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like?” Charlie asked, watching Alex eye the items he’d left on the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your surprise?” Alex asked, unbuttoning his jeans, eager to free himself of the restrictions. Charlie had already made him hard on the drive over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of.” Charlie smirked, letting his hand drop as Alex knelt on the mattress over top of him. “I missed you.” He smiled softly, putting weight on his elbow as he leant up to press a kiss to Alex’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex returned it, slipping a hand around the nape of Charlie’s neck as he kissed him deeper. “I missed you too.” He pressed soft kisses down Charlie’s neck as the younger boy slid his hands under Alex’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to lose more clothes.” Charlie smirked, pulling Alex’s shirt up his torso. Alex broke their embrace, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?” He asked, not waiting for an answer, as he resumed kissing Charlie’s warm skin, wrapping his fingers around Charlie’s dick as he kissed down his collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie moaned under him, his dick twitching as Alex started stroking it. “Aren’t you glad you gave me a key to your place?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex squeezed Charlie’s dick, pausing as Charlie swore and gripped the sheets. “Very glad.” He smirked, releasing the tension and kneeling in front of Charlie’s pelvis. “Would you like me to suck you off?” Alex asked, trailing his fingertips along Charlie’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie twitched, and bucked his hips in response. “Yes please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled at how desperate Charlie looked sprawled on his bed. He liked making him feel this good - this eager. “How badly do you want it?” Alex asked, putting pressure on Charlie’s thighs as he pushed him against the mattress, refusing to touch his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so badly, Alex. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Charlie whined, aching to be touched. He gripped Alex’s hand on his thigh, clasping his fingers around Alex’s palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex removed his hand from Charlie’s thigh, lacing his fingers with Charlie’s as he granted Charlie’s request, taking his dick in his free hand and stroking it again. He leant his head between Charlie’s thighs, and took Charlie’s dick in his mouth. The familiar warmth making his own cock leak with precum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked Charlie gently, tracing the veins of Charlie’s dick with the tip of his tongue. He watched Charlie whimper and shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip as Alex started sucking him off with intent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That feels so good, babe.” Charlie’s grip on his hand tightened as Alex took him deeper down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex increased the pace of his strokes, licking and circling his tongue around the underside of Charlie’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie bit his lip and moaned Alex’s name as he leant back against the mattress and stared at the posters on the wall. He had to stay focused. He couldn’t let himself give in to the pleasure just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how hard you made me? Seeing you lying here naked and waiting for me with your big hard cock?” Alex teased, rubbing his thumb along the head of Charlie’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm… maybe you should show me?” Charlie suggested, leaning forward to meet his boyfriend’s hungry eyes. He loved seeing how lustful Alex could get - knowing that reaction was all for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Would you like that?” Alex coaxed, squeezing Charlie’s cock and making him moan. “Was that a yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shivered under him, nodding with his eyes shut. “Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Remember to use your words.” Alex stroked him four times slowing his strokes as he pulled his hand away and stripped off his briefs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s dick was hard and swollen. Charlie shifted his position on the mattress as Alex slid beside him. Charlie cupped Alex’s cheek and kissed him, pulling him closer. His right hand wandered down Alex’s torso and gripped Alex’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so hard.” Charlie moaned, taking Alex’s bottom lip in his mouth, lightly sucking on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex moaned at the sensations and pushed himself into Charlie. “All your fault, Charles.” He smirked, sliding his hand down Charlie’s waist. He had to admit he was really liking Charlie’s training regime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like making you this hard.” Charlie grinned, kissing him harder. Alex used his free hand to run his fingers through Charlie’s hair and pull lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Alex smirked, kissing Charlie’s jaw, the light stubble tickling his lips. He took Charlie’s earlobe in his teeth, and twitched as Charlie stroked him with a firm grip. His movements were slow but by no means delicate causing Alex to moan in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shivered at the sound and ached for more. “Do that again, please.” He requested, keeping his strokes consistent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like hearing how good you make me feel? Do you want me to moan your name? Tell you how hard you make me? How much I want to fuck you?” Alex peppered questions against Charlie’s neck, bucking his hips into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie whimpered at the breath against his skin, feeling himself leak on his stomach. “Yes I fucking love it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled at the reaction, and removed Charlie’s hand from his cock. “What do you want to do, babe?” He stroked Charlie’s hair as his boyfriend caught his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie leant his head against Alex’s palm. He liked when Alex made small caring gestures like that. It was nice to play the submissive role once in a while. “Actually, I thought you might want to know about your surprise?” Charlie suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex furrowed his brow and leant back on his side. “Okay. Show me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex expected Charlie to get off the mattress, but instead his boyfriend turned around and Alex’s gaze was diverted to the green gemstone in Charlie’s asshole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fu- Have you been wearing that the whole time?” Alex asked, honestly a little intimidated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie laughed softly and turned his head around to face the older boy. “Only the last two hours. Put it in before I left...Wanted to wear it the whole drive over and see how long I could handle it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex bit his lip, and traced his fingers along Charlie’s ass cheeks. “Does it hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shrugged, and wiggled his ass a bit, earning a blush from Alex. “Not really. It’s a little uncomfortable at first, but then it feels good. I admit it was weird to drive with a butt plug in, but I liked it actually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Alex asked, still unsure how he felt about the new territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, I promise I’m fine. I’m trying to be sexy, and you’re over here worrying.” Charlie smiled softly. He returned to his original position, facing Alex and taking his hand in his own. “I am okay. It’s safe. Are you okay, or are you freaked out? You seem nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reluctantly took Charlie’s hand, his mind still focused on the thing in Charlie’s ass. “Uh… I’ve never really done anything like that. It’s just new to me… Not bad, just unfamiliar.” He confessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imagine how it felt for me the first time.” Charlie smirked. “Unfamiliar doesn’t have to be scary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex furrowed his brow and met Charlie’s eyes. “First time? You’ve done this before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I just tried it out a bit on my own to get used to it. It uh, it came in a set, so there’s different sizes.” Charlie explained, blushing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do… How do you know which size you want?” Alex asked cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I just started with the smallest one. I’ve only tried two sizes so far. It came with four.” Charlie explained. “I brought the box.” He shimmied off the mattress and collected the box from his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat on the bed as Charlie returned with the black box. Alex looked at the three plugs, completely intimidated by the third and fourth. “Those are really big, Charlie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why I didn’t try them.” Charlie chuckled. “But I might once I get more comfortable. I wanted to have the options.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… like it, though? What does it feel like?” Alex inquired, taking the smallest plug from the case and imagining the feeling of it being stuck in his ass. He wasn’t quite sure if he was attracted to the idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I do. I don’t know if I could do it all the time, but occasionally, yeah I like the feeling. It’s just pressure, a weight… like a teasing feeling that is exhilarating - for me, at least. I liked the idea of it since it’s sort of like a form of foreplay, seeing how long you can last. A bit different than having an actual dick inside you, but still good.” Charlie explained, trying his best to soothe Alex’s worries. “I’m not saying you have to do it, babe. I liked it, and wanted to try it out with you. I wanted to try exploring more with you, and if it’s something you don’t like, we don’t have to do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just trying to understand.” He explained. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I hope you don’t feel discouraged or anything. I just haven’t done anything like that, so I was just curious. I’m glad you found something you liked, babe. I’m just not sure how I feel about the whole idea.” Alex put the plug back in the box and closed the lid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie took the box from him and set it on the floor. “That’s okay. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to try something different. If you just want to forget about it, just give me a minute and I’ll take it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t mean that. We can… We can keep going.” Alex agreed. “Will you show me what you like about it? How it makes you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie sat back on the bed. He and Alex changed positions, Alex sitting at the foot of the bed as Charlie lied back down and started stroking his dick again. Alex watched him squirm on the sheets and took his own cock in his hand, stroking it at the same pace as Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless I take it out, I can’t show you what it feels like when you put it in, but it’s a good feeling - for me at least. It’s kind of like when you finger my ass.” Charlie explained, watching Alex as he continued jerking off. “But I like you fingering me better.” He smirked before continuing. “It initially makes me feel really excited, kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had never heard that word come from Charlie’s lips before and it made his dick twitch. Charlie noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked that feeling. Doing something unfamiliar, teasing my ass, thinking about how good it feels when you’re filling up my ass…” He moaned at his own words and took his hand off his shaft to instead finger around the butt plug. “So I thought this would be fun. The first time I used it I came pretty hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stroked his dick faster as Charlie continued his explanations. “Tell me what you did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm? You want to know what I thought about when I started fucking my ass?” Charlie asked, licking his lips as he put pressure on the butt plug, moaning at the friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smirked, tracing his finger along the circular gemstone. “Thought about how good it feels when you stretch out my ass, insert your fingers one by one, watching me squirm under you, eager for more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charlie.” Alex moaned his name, slowing his strokes. He couldn’t let Charlie tease him this much so early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like hearing how desperate I get for you? Fuck, you should’ve seen me, Alex. I was whimpering your name as I lubed it up and teased my asshole.” Charlie groaned and forced himself to continue the descriptions. “I inched it into my ass nice and slow, so fucking tight for you...fucking squirming as it slid in. Fucking feels so tight, and every movement is so heightened. Kept sitting in different positions to see how it would feel...If I could keep it in longer because it was just so good I wanted to come right away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking.” Alex ordered, wiping the precum from his cock against the sheets. “Turn around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smirked, doing as he was told and flipping around pushing his ass in Alex’s face. Alex traced his thumb along the gemstone, pressing gently and hearing Charlie moan under him. He pressed kisses to Charlie’s ass cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you like being naughty?” Alex asked, his voice lower and more focused. He slid his hand between Charlie’s thighs and started jerking him off slowly. “Does that turn you on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Alex!” Charlie groaned at the grip around his cock. “Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be a good boy and tell me how much you like it.” Alex demanded, teasing the butt plug with his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie whimpered with oversensitivity. He pressed his ass further towards Alex and shivered under his hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to use your words, baby.” Alex reminded, pressing another kiss to Charlie’s ass. “You can do that for me. I know you can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie leant into his hand, whining as his cock leaked. Alex squeezed Charlie’s cock in reply. “I love it. I love watching you get off as I told you about it. I love you teasing me. I want more, Alex. I want your hard cock inside me, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Alex gently released his hold on Charlie and watched as the younger boy started pulling the plug from his ass slowly. Alex’s confidence faded as he watched in concern. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, “Yeah… just sensitive.” He whimpered at the release as he pulled the plug completely out and his knees shook slightly. “Fuck.” Charlie dropped the object on the floor and lied back on the mattress. “Just… need a minute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, babe.” Alex reassured, lying beside his boyfriend and gently caressing his chest. “You take all the time you need. You’re doing so good, Charlie.” He smiled softly, earning a small smile from the younger boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking sensitive.” Charlie confessed, laughing softly. “That was really hot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to stop, we can.” Alex replied, watching Charlie run a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Just might need a drink of water, actually?” Charlie admitted, lying back against the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get you one.” Alex promised, sliding off the mattress and entering the kitchen to pour Charlie a glass of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was breathing slowly as Alex returned with the cold glass. He nearly downed the entire drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, now?” Alex asked, leaving the glass on his desk and lying back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie put his hand against Alex’s chest and smirked at the reaction. Alex sucked in air through his teeth, and recoiled from Charlie’s cold hand. “I’m fine, Alex. I promise. Just needed to catch my breath.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just want to be sure.” Alex smiled, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s lips. “I’m really proud of you though. That seemed intense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably about three hours of teasing myself and trying not to cum before you got here? Yeah.” Charlie smirked, kissing Alex back. “I like you being in control. Can we keep doing that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled, and nodded. “If you want to, sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck my ass after all that.” Charlie confessed, a wide grin plastered on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex bit his lip at the thought. Charlie’s tight ass that had been all prepped and ready for him? Of course he wanted to. “I want to try a different angle, then.” He suggested, “Wanna fuck you on the side of the bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smirked at the reaction and slid off the bed, leaning against the side of the mattress. “Gonna fuck me hard, then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me.” Alex teased, getting off the mattress and grabbing the bottle of lube from under his bed, lubing up his fingers before positioning himself behind Charlie. “Do you want to lie down a bit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie followed the instructions and lied against the mattress as he felt Alex’s fingers trace his asshole. “Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Alex asked, pulling away quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just sensitive. Might not be able to last that long.” Charlie admitted, encouraging Alex to continue. “You can keep going, babe. I’ll tell you if I have to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go slow, okay?” Alex promised, resuming his former action, and slowly inserting a finger into Charlie’s ass. “Shit, that feels good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie moaned in agreement, and started stroking his cock gently as Alex circled his finger around his asshole. “Keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your manners?” Alex teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Charlie choked out, moaning as Alex pushed his finger in deeper, teasing a second finger along his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want more?” Alex asked, inserting it gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please!” Charlie whimpered, keeping his strokes slow and long. He groaned Alex’s name as his boyfriend inserted a second finger in deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so tight for me.” Alex moaned, feeling his own cock twitch at the reminder of just how desperate Charlie had been for him. “You’re such a good boy. All that teasing. You probably want to cum so badly, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie nodded, swallowing back another moan. “Please Alex!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s fingers curled around Charlie’s asshole, stretching him further, although it was obvious he didn’t need to do much more considering Charlie’s preparation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out gently. “I’ll be right back. Have to get a condom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have some on the desk.” Charlie slowed the strokes on his cock as Alex retrieved a condom from the other side of the room. “Came prepared.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed.” Alex smirked, opening the packet and sliding the condom on his dick. He lubed himself up and lined his dick up against Charlie’s ass. “You ready, babe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Charlie confirmed, gasping as Alex teased the head of his cock into Charlie’s ass. “Fuck, I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex inserted his dick in slowly, feeling Charlie tighten around him. “Charlie, you feel so good.” He moaned as he started sliding his dick in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie whimpered at the long-awaited sensation begging Alex to keep going. Alex started fucking him deeper. “Fuck me harder, Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gripped Charlie’s waist as he started increasing his thrusts, feeling himself pushing Charlie into the mattress as he started a harder rhythm. “Is this what you wanted, baby? Wanted to get me so fucking hard so that I’d fuck your pretty ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie moaned and started stroking himself in time with Alex. “Wanted you to fill me up. Wanted you to fuck me hard so I can’t walk straight the rest of the weekend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex swore, feeling himself twitch inside Charlie, which only caused Charlie to whimper at the feeling. “You’re doing so good, Charlie. Taking my cock so well. I want to give you whatever you want, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie leant further against the mattress as Alex started fucking him harder as requested. He started pounding into Charlie’s ass, the sound of his skin slapping against Charlie’s and the bed creaking made him so close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex I have to come.” Charlie confessed, gripping the sheets in his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, Charlie.” Alex encouraged, trailing his hand down Charlie’s back. He gripped Charlie’s shoulder and waist as he felt Charlie tighten under him as he came, shaking fervently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come for you, Charlie.” Alex breathed out as he released into Charlie’s ass, his fingers gripping the younger boy tightly as he let himself go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie was whispering his name as he’d collapsed against the sheets, Alex pulling out of him and stumbling himself as he disposed of the condom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be right back.” Alex advised as he left to grab a towel from the bathroom, wiping himself off and urging Charlie to get off the stained comforter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired.” Charlie pouted as Alex pulled off the comforter, and instantly flopped on the clean sheets.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled, joining Charlie on the bed, and sliding his arms around him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder blades. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Charlie mumbled, closing his eyes. “That was a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You did so well, babe. Do you want another drink? Or do you just want to sleep?” Alex asked, wanting to make sure that Charlie was comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep.” Charlie answered, flipping around to face Alex. “Let’s sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled softly. “Okay, let me turn off the lights first.” He slid off the mattress, making a small pile of the things they’d have to clean in the morning, and flicking off the light switch. He climbed back into bed, pulling the sheets over top of his boyfriend and himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Charlie.” Alex confessed quietly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, and feeling him snuggle into Alex’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Charlie mumbled, resting his head against Alex’s chest, and relaxing as Alex started stroking his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep now, babe. I’m so proud of you.” Alex admitted softly, pressing another kiss to Charlie’s head. His boyfriend was so good to him, and Alex only hoped Charlie knew how much he wanted to return those feelings of safety and security. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[A/N: Please let me know your comments! This is the second smut I've written for Chalex, and it's a bit of a role reversal, so I'm curious to know your thoughts! I hope you liked it :) XO &lt;3]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>